The Annoyance of a Snoring Best Friend
by WhereIsMyThumpThump
Summary: When Sirius starts snoring James cannot go to sleep, so he goes to explore. But his companion may make the adventure one he will remember for years to come. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The Annoyance of a Snoring Best friend

By BlueSmidge101

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did but I don't

'Aargh!' I block my ears. 'Why can't Sirius shut the hell up?' Ah yes, one of my best friends faults is that he cannot control his nightly sounds, charming.

I get out of my warm, comfortable four poster bed grasping for my glasses on my bedside table as I know that I won't get any sleep tonight. I look around the messy sixth year dorm for the Marauder's Map, trying not to wake my fellow Marauders. I look under the beds where the left over pizza is, in the bathroom, don't ask me why, and in my handy dandy trunk.

'Where is the damned thing' I think. I look over to Padfoots bed. Ha-ha he is sleeping with it!

I creep over to the bed where my best mate Sirius is stretched out bunched up in his white sheets tossing and turning. He has the precious map in his arms, I gently try to ease it out, and pause for a second when Padfoot mumbles in his sleep about chicken or something, but with a couple of tugs it is out of his arms and in my hands instead.

I pull out my wand and tap the old parchment whispering, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The parchment opens out to me, Red ink now painting the walls of the Hogwarts halls and passages. I swell with pride as I see the ink curling through the parchment.

I find the dot labelled Argus Filch through the winding corridors of Hogwarts, 'Yes, he is in his office.' I silently cheer. "Mischief managed," I said as I tap the parchment.

I tiptoe through the mess of the marauders dorm to the door and pull the door handle; it creaks loudly as it swings open. I cringe and pray none of my friends wake up. Remus rolls over, but nothing more. We purposely tampered with the door so that we could hear whoever came in, seeing I was the only light sleeper, this is very good.

I gently close the door and head off, and then a noise drifts to me while I walk quietly down the boys' staircase, a soft sweet note, like a singing bird. It gets louder and louder until I can hear words in a soft voice.

"We're driven' down the road, I wonder if you know. I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now." The person, a girl by her voice, is singing as I look into the red and gold common room, the fire still blazing. She is curled up on the most comfortable armchair near the fire whilst she sings. She is staring into the flames as if trying to figure out the world's most difficult puzzle. The dancing light picks up the gold hues in her vibrant red hair and I realize who it is, Lily Evans, the girl I have been pursuing ever since fourth year.

My heart aches as I see her there just singing to herself, by herself. Still two years on she still won't go out with me.

I sigh and her body tenses like a deer caught in headlights. 'Crap she heard me,' I think as she turns around slowly. I try and push my large frame back up the spiralling staircase, into the security of the darkness, but to no avail, she has seen me.

"James?" she calls to me with a curious tone to her voice, her eyes studying the darkness I escaped to.

'Oh crap,' is the only thought that passes through my mind before I scramble up the staircase in an attempt to distance myself from getting yelled at, or worse, rejected again.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! Yay!

Disclaimer: Not my characters, they are darling J.K. Rowling's

I silently, mentally kick myself over running away, 'how Gryffindor of me was that!'

Unconsciously or sub-consciously I don't know but I suddenly found my legs taking me back down, down to Lily, down to where the singing originated. My courage revealed itself, and I knew I was just going to wing it; I had no idea what I was going to say.

I found myself again at the bottom of the staircase, I just stared. She was just…gorgeous.

I cleared my throat and she turned around, those emerald green eyes piercing into mine. The awkward silence lingered in the atmosphere as I made my way over to her, where she was sitting. I lowered myself onto the squishy armchair, and was at a loss for words.

"So…why are you up so late," she asked, with a curious note to her voice.

"I could say the same for you," I said with a playful tone.

"Well…I couldn't sleep, so I started to sing to myself."

"I couldn't sleep either but it was more because of Padfoot and him snoring like a freight train."

She started to giggle, which turned into a full out belly laugh. I soon joined her, and soon enough we both had fallen off our chair and were gasping for air. I finally calmed myself, but could not stop grinning.

'I made her laugh, what a gorgeous laugh,' I mentally sigh.

"So what were you singing just before?"

"I…um…well I was singing one of my old favourites, you won't know the song," she replied nervously, blushing slightly.

"Are they a muggle artist?" I asked, dead curious about whether I might actually know or not.

She nods and turns away slightly, embarrassed I caught her singing. I got the signal that the topic was closed, so I just had to ask.

"Well would you like to go down to the kitchens with me for a midnight snack?" I asked, trying to spend more time with my beautiful petal.

She raises her eyebrows and brought her hands up to her hips in her normal prefect stance. I gesture for her to give me an answer and she starts to glare at me. "Well aren't the kitchens out of bounds? And its past curfew anyway, we'll get caught." She stated putting on her prefect voice.

"Not with this we won't," I said while I pulled out my handy dandy invisibility cloak. Its silken feel rubbed against my skin as I flung it over my shoulders and wrapped it around me. I looked down to my toes to see them missing, as were my legs and torso. I looked up to gauge Lily's reaction; she was gaping like a goldfish.

"Will that fit both of us underneath?" she asked with blatant curiosity.

I slid the silken fabric off of my shoulders and nodded. She reached out hesitantly, like she didn't believe her eyes. I pulled the cloak away and smirked, "So, will you come with me?"

She nodded eagerly and reached out for the cloak again, instead of pulling away this time I wrapped the cloak around us both. I saw Lily put her arm out while it was covered with the cloak and move it around. "It so…silky and almost like liquid," she said with awe laced into her tone.

"Let's go," I whispered, loving the secrecy, loving being able to share it with her.

Together we walked over to the portrait hole and gently nudged it open, so we wouldn't wake the sleeping Fat Lady as she has quite the temper. I climbed out of the portrait first and Lily followed. I heard her giggle and I quickly put a hand over her mouth. She looked stunned, I then pointed a finger to the Fat Lady and Lily nodded. We were both in the corridor now and I scanned the surroundings. 'No sign of Peeves or Filch, check.' I ticked off my mental checklist not wanting to check the map and we headed off.

We encountered no threats along the seventh, sixth and fifth floors as we headed downwards, to the ground floor. I started to relax into the stroll and replayed what happened in the common room, I had just come to the conclusion that my winging it plan was awesome when Lily grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side. I looked at her with confusion written on my face and she had her index finger pointing at the stairs.

On the stairs was the head of Gryffindor house, Professor McGonagall.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter :)

I almost smacked my self! Why wasn't I watching!

Of course the answer came to me quickly, Lily. I had been daydreaming again.

I quickly noted my surroundings, suits of armour, portrait of Mnemone Radford, the first obliviator. It came to me; we were on the third floor! There is a passage to the second floor from here. I struggled to remember where the passage was, McGonagall was getting closer.

Lily had a tight grip on my top and I whispered as quietly as I could, "there is a passage to the left of the portrait of Mnemone Radford, follow me."

She nodded to me, showing she understood. I led us over to the portrait careful not to make any noise. I slipped behind a suit of armour and pulled Lily behind me still motioning that we must be quiet.

I lead her deep into the tunnel before we stopped for a bit. I took off the invisibility cloak and scanned our surroundings. It was darker than the corridors and I felt through my pockets to see if I had my wand. I found no wand but instead found the map. 'Why didn't you look in the map before?' I scolded at myself 'Oh yeah, secrets must be kept'.

A white light suddenly appeared and I looked around for the source of it. Lily was at the end of the light, her lips smirking at me. "Forgot your wand?" she asked with an undertone of laughter to her voice.

"Why yes," I said, "yes I have."

She laughed at me and asked, "Do you know where we are?"

"Yep," I said smiling wide, "we are in a passage that leads to the second floor."

I gestured for Lily to go and we headed off again. The stone floor looked like it hadn't been used in ages, as it was lined with a thick coating of dust.

It was a fairly short walk and in no time at all I saw a glow of an exit.

"Wait here," I whispered to Lily as I wrapped the cloak around my shoulders and headed off.

I went only a few steps when I felt a presence beside me. I looked over to see that Lily had come with me. "You don't get to have _all_ the fun," she said playfully reaching for the cloak. I lifted the cloak up and let her under. I rolled my eyes but motioned for her to come with me nonetheless.

I peeked out of the ending of the tunnel to see if the coast was clear, not wanting to pull out the map and give a secret away that wasn't fully mine. I nodded to Lily signalling that the coast was indeed clear. The only eyewitnesses would be the portraits but they couldn't see us anyway. I motioned for Lily to follow me and we stepped out into the corridor as silently as possible

We padded along the corridor and down the stairs to the first floor.

On the first floor floating past was the Grey Lady. We came to a halt until she glided past, then Lily and I crept down the stairs to the ground floor. We traversed the corridors past a few broom closets where some out of place noises where heard and past the Hufflepuff common room entrance.

I stopped abruptly in front of the portrait of a bowl of fruit and Lily slammed into me completely unaware that I had stopped.

I flicked the cloak off of us and tucked it away. I spread my arms wide and whispered, "Tada!"

Lily turned to look at me with her arms folded and her eyebrows raised. "And what do we do now brainiac?" Lily stated sceptically.

I reached out towards the bowl of fruit and tickled the pear. It giggled and in my peripheral vision I saw Lily jump.

I couldn't contain the small chuckle that escaped my lips as the portrait swung open to reveal a pristine kitchen. I motioned for Lily to go first and after she stepped in I soon followed.

As soon as the door swung closed a little elf materialized in front of us. The little elf's bright blue eyes open wide as it asked us, "What would Master and Mistress like Dotty to get for them?"

"Can I please have Hot Chocolate and some chocolate chip cookies?" I asked licking my lips in anticipation.

I looked over at Lily to see her gaze fixed on Dotty. "Dotty, can I please have an apple tea and some shortbread?" Lily asked in a very gentle tone.

"Of course, Dotty will get you some right away," the little elf Dotty replied cheerfully.

A couple of other elves appeared and set up chairs and a table. Lily and I both sat down and the silence grew. Soon our hot beverages and biscuits came and the silence still hung in the air.

I couldn't bear the silence any longer and I said, "What's your favourite colour?"

She looked up and a slow smile crept onto her face as she said, "Green."

I looked at her with shock on my face and scoffed. "Green, really, I thought you were more Gryffindor than that!"

"Just because I like the colour green doesn't mean that I am not a Gryffindor or that I am any less of a Gryffindor!" she retorted angrily.

"Its okay Lily, I am not too fond of the colour red myself, I prefer blue," I said calmly to her.

She visibly relaxed and eased into the conversation, more comfortable now asking me questions.

They were fairly simple questions at the start like favourite animal, to which she stated a doe and I said stag, and favourite types of ice cream.

The question eventually deepened into stuff like problems at home and what we wanted to be when we grew up. I wanted to be an Auror and to my surprise, so did she. We talked about our reasons for wanting to be an Auror, mine because my father had been one and I looked up to him quite a bit, her reason was that as a muggle born you were always turning around to see who was behind you and the fear always lived inside you.

"I want to get rid of that fear in my heart and give other muggle borns the relief of knowing that there is a bigger task force, because some of the graduates won't take that job because of the risks. It means that the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we won't have to always look behind us" She stated firmly as she gestured wildly to add to her meaning.

I watched her so focused in her beliefs and her unyielding strength of character that it just slipped without my notice, "Lily will you please go out with me?"

'Crap!' said my mind 'why did you do that?' I was mentally slapping myself back and forth when I heard a faint, "yes."

I zoned back into the situation and said, "Pardon, can you please repeat that?"

A little louder this time came a, "yes, yes I will go out with you."

I was in shock, still trying to process this information. The reality smacked me in the face 'she said yes!' came a loud cry that rang through my mind. I did a little happy dance and she giggled.

"Well," she said with a twinkle in her eye, "your hard work finally paid off."

The End :D

Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
